


To Keep You Safe

by mr_toomanyideas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Lance&Veronica-centric, M/M, Slow-burn(hopefully), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_toomanyideas/pseuds/mr_toomanyideas
Summary: A few years after the dead start rising, among what was once New Mexico and Texas, a rumour has spread. A sharp-shooter that will guarantee victory against another group or safety from the dead, who will help for the bare minimum of supplies and a request,"If you find a Veronica McClain..."(Trigger Warning: as the chapters go, if they happen, there will be gore and death! so,,, also panic attacks??)





	To Keep You Safe

It was a simple job, someone had come to him for protection against another group. He had perched himself up in a tree and hadn't moved for the past 5 hours. He had gotten good at the waiting game, and he wouldn't have much longer to wait. He could see vehicles approaching, unfamiliar ones and probably unfriendly on the basis of the surplus if guns he could see and using the night to cover themselves. He shot the first driver and the armed men on the first car in a hurry, the influx of dead then allowing him to take his time to pick off everyone one by one.

He slowly sat up, popping his bones from laying on the surprisingly sturdy branch. He slowly climbed down, pained by a lot of the movement. He saw the leader he'd made a deal with give a look that had a mix of horror and amazement. 

"You should probably get your group out here to get rid of the dead." he told the leader, dispelling him from a trance-like state.

"Of course..." 

He watched the leader call for what was most likely his right hand man. He gave a smile and a wave to the people that dashed by him to take down the dead before a horde formed. He received his payment of peaches, a cow, and 20 clips of sniper rifle ammunition.

"And you know my final payment?" his question held a threaten towards the leader. It was something, a thing no one asks for, and that's why the leader was curious.

"Yes, but-"

"I'd like to make sure you know it before you ask any questions." he cut him off quickly, smiling.

"It's- It's that if I am ever to come across a Veronica McClain, that I come find you immediately." the leader had finally answered, curiosity and fear building inside him.

"There you go, now I'll be going." 

"Wait, Blue, who is she to you?" 

"Veronica? She's my family, my dear older sister." and with that, Blue had turned away, the cow now taking most of his stuff, a faint hum in the night air as the leader's group slowly dealt with the dead.

\-------------------------------

The apocalypse had happened in 20XX, and now, around what people assume is 5 years later, groups and small develops are now common, trading systems slowly picking up. Lance McClain, now 17, lived his life doing jobs for bigger groups in order to survive. He had wandered all of the New Mexico-Texas area. His old home being a "base of operations", the only way to contact him is through putting a request on a board he had put up in a nearby town when multiple groups had wanted him to do their dirty work. His only payment being multiple rounds of ammo for either his sniper rifle or twin pistols, yes he got twin pistols for the look, some food rations, and to be on the lookout for one person. Veronica McClain.

\------------------------------ 

Veronica had asked to turn back 10 miles ago when she'd caught a glimpse at the rusting "Welcome to Texas" sign. However, as almost everyone in her group lived there before... _before._ They wanted to visit their old homes and see what became of Altea, their old settlement.

"C'mon babe, you're the only person who doesn't want to go back. Let's let them have their fun, we need it after..." Axca slowly said, hesitant to mention why they had decided to return. She slowly intertwined Veronica's hand with hers.

"I know Axxy baby, but I don't think I can." Veronica replied, giving her girlfriend's hand a long kiss, squeezing it tighter. 

After a brief silence, Axca had to ask "Is this about Lance?" 

Veronica's body shivered and her heart stopped at the name. Axca knew about most of her family except Lance. She would always be awkward about it, never opening up about him. 

"Did I hear Lance?" 

Veronica and Axca's attention diverted to Hunk. Hunk had known Lance, they were best friends when Veronica's family came in from Cuba every summer. They had hit it off almost immediately as 3-year-olds. They kept in contact, and that's how Veronica had met Hunk, and through Hunk came Pidge and her brother, and through them came Keith and Shiro. Shay, Curtis, and Axca had come after the apocalypse. After they'd found Veronica clutching a knife in the middle of the street across from Hunk's parent's restaurant. From there, they'd found Altea, stayed for around a year and 6-8 months before they decided to go 'sight seeing'. In the words of Matt, "Might as well, no lines, don't have to pay, sounds like a perfect road trip." All of them at that time agreed and now there was enough people for only one RV. It was cramped but using 2 would be a waste of gas and everyone preferred knowing that all of them were together, privacy be damned. 

"Yeah, Axca just mentioned him." Veronica quickly deterred Hunk from the topic.

"What did you say happened to him? I wonder if he's still out there..." Hunk audibly pondered, Veronica's discomfort growing. Axca, being the ever-dotting girlfriend, kicked Hunk for mentioning anything to do with Lance. Even though she has first mentioned him. 

"Sorry, I get it, sensitive topic." Hunk apologized, getting up to sit with Curtis up front, not wanting to deal with an angry Axca.

"You know there are other ways to get people to not do something?" Veronica raising a brow, almost comically.

"Yeah, but I know that's the best way, especially when you're upset." Axca answered, getting closer to Veronica.

"Aww!! I knew you loved me!" 

"We've been together for 2 years???"

"Still..."

"We've discussed PDA in the car." someone spoke from the bed area. Probably Matt from the muffled and dejected sound of his voice.

"Just because I have a girlfriend and you don't does not mean you can attack me." Veronica huffed, kissing Axca on her head, once again, in an overdramatic comical way. 

A scoff came in reply, "I would so totally have a girlfriend if they were a boy."

"Sorry Keith." Veronica laughed.

"We'll find you a nice biter-boyfriend." Pidge told Keith.

"My requirement is he needs to be breathing, alive, and not dying." Keith snapped back.

"Well sorry for trying to find someone that would fuck you." 

"Language Pidge."

"Oh buzz off Shiro."

"Thank you Pidge."

Veronica smiled at their antics. She had grown to love all of them in the van as a family. She had just wished her family had survived.

 

It was dark, there's a distinct lining of the surroundings. In the distance is quiet, something foreign but familiar. Then suddenly, there's a panic. There's hands covering her body, shoving her into the cold, pushing a knife into her hands, once again foreign but familiar. It was her father's. It's now she can finally hear it, the loud noise and bright flash. Hushed voices tell her to run, run, run, run, _run_.... but she can't. She's stuck in the grass, with the knife in her hand, with every dark, it's so dark, and the bright flashes and the loud noises and then it's quiet, it's too quiet. How is it so quiet? But she hears a quiet "Hermanito please put it down. Mamí'll go with you. She'll follow you." But where? Where is her mom going? Why isn't her mom here out her with her, it's finally at this moment when her body decides to move. She peers in her window, another bang, her window breaks, but she doesn't scream, she's too scared. She's worried about her Mamí and her Papa, her brothers, her abuela, her sister, her tío, her cat. But her window's broken, and her Mamí's on her bed so silently still and she sees these eyes. She sees cold eyes that are looking into her soul, it freezes her in place once again, the knife's in her hand, her feet is in the grass, it's quiet once again, and the gun is pointed at her. 

"Veronica."

She wants this to end, she wants to be back in her bed, oblivious to everything happening.

"Veronica."

'Stop saying my name, not after this, not after what you'd-'

"VERONICA!"

She wakes up, everything's a dream, but she remembers it wasn't, it was all real, her family gone, everything-

"Ronnie, please breathe with me."

But she can't her body's frozen in fear. It's still so dark. The gun's still pointed at her, the knife's in _HER_ hand, why didn't she do anything? 

"Axca, let me try. Veronica can you hear me?"

She can, but she can't reply because the grass-

"We're in the RV, everyone's here."

Everyone? But her Mamí-

"Me,"

Papa,

"Shiro,"

Marco,

"Keith,"

Luis,

"Matt,"

Rachel,

"Pidge,"

Abuela,

"Shay,"

Tío Adolfo

"Hunk,"

and Mariel.

"and Axca."

Everyone's here. She can feel the fear strangling her slowly loosen, her body returning to her, to now.

"Can you breathe with me?"

She gasps, nodding weakly.

"Okay, open your eyes and tell me 5 things you see."

She obeyed the voice, but it's still so dark.

"The dark... my hair, nose... my family...."

"One more thing please."

"The blanket."

"4 things you feel."

"My clothes, your arms, the hand holding mine, and the stares you guys are giving me."

Veronica heard a few people laugh at that one. Her sanity is finally coming back, she was aware.

"That doesn't count, but I'll allow it this time."

"Thanks Curt."

"Now 3 things you hear."

"You, the wind, and the dead." She realizes the quiet is gone. It's never quiet.

"Good, 2 things you smell?"

"All of us not bathed for two days and the blanket."

"Rude, and finally, one thing you taste."

"My tongue, it's disgusting."

"We'll find breath mints or toothpaste, hopefully for my sake."

Veronica finally sat up, taking a proper look at everyone surrounding her. She may have lost her family, but it doesn't mean the people here weren't her family. She'd do anything for them. 

"Thank you guys for caring, but I'd like to spend our night on the bed asleep." Axca finally proclaimed before dragging Veronica down again.

"Disgusting, I'm on this bed too." Pidge gagged as everyone said goodnight and went to their places in the RV.

"Am I still on watch shift?" 

"Yes Curtis, sadly helping me does not lessen your sentence."

"Tomorrow night better be my round on the bed."

"Go to sleep 'ronica, and have fun making sure we don't die."

"Thanks Keith. I'll have fun protecting us." 

With that, everyone fell 'asleep' once more. Veronica was only bound to have nightmares, nobody today didn't have them. Today was just her turn. She cuddled Axca closer, her nightmare still fresh in her mind. She could hear each individual's breath. 

\------------------------------

Blue eyes locked onto blue eyes.

"Now why would the great community of Altea need my help?"

"Lance-"

"It's Blue if I'm on a job."

"Blue, we need your help finding someone."

"I may not have any luck with that."

"You're still looking for Veronica?"

"..."

"You know she hasn't even been near Texas since almost 3 years ago when she left with everyone else."

"She'll come back. I'm here. My big sister always looks out for me."

"Lance-"

"Save it Allura. I know she'll be back. It's just a matter of waiting, and I've gotten pretty good at that."

"..."

"Now about that job..."


End file.
